El lamento de los ángeles
by Purumpu
Summary: Safu Rain vivió toda su vida como humana. Un día tras ciertos incidentes despertó siendo una vampiresa pura sangre, la cual tiene un cuerpo muy débil. Como vivirá su vida desde ahora? ZeroxOcxKaneme y puede que Shiki? Summary incoherente. Quises *3*
1. Chapter - I

**Bueno este es mi nuevo Fic, espero que les guste, como en todos mis prólogos me gusta explicar el inicio de la historia, como la vida del personaje principal antes de empezar el desenlace, así que disfruten .**  
**Vampire Knite no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Prologo – Mis comienzos.**

"Ooh. Princesa, de nuevo a roto su corazón y ahora esta derramándose." Escuchaba esa frase en mi cabeza una y otra vez. "¿Que es lo que esta viendo?" Mis manos y pies no dejaban de moverse. De nuevo esta hundida en la oscuridad. De nuevo se desgarra alejándose... "No-N...o te v..a-yas". Mi hermosa canción, ya no estas aquí...

- Safu! Safu despierta! – Ese era un ruido molesto, claramente el mas molesto para alguien que se paso la noche despierta.

- Ya… - Débilmente de mis labios salió un ya.

- ¡Despierta! – Asía frio, mucho frio. Abrí mis ojos y me vi destapada, la ventana abierta y una mujer de ojos amenazantes.

- Ah! Señora Ster… Que paso? – A lo cual con mucho enojo respondió – Ya levántate, vístete y ve a desayunar. –

La señora Ster era muy exigente, pero no era mala persona, todo lo contrario, era madre de bastantes chicos, aunque la sangre no nos una. Somos una familia. Me dicen Safu, así es como me identifican.

Vivo en una casa muy grande, comparto habitación con Clara y Lory. Aunque tengo muchísimos hermanos por así decirlo. Con el que mejor me llevo es Aru, es como si fuéramos hermanos de verdad.

Puse mis pies en el suelo, y antes de levantarme me rasque la cabeza en señal de pereza. Dando un intento por despejarme me estire y seguidamente me levante. Cerré la ventana y el frio viento dejo de golpear mi cuerpo, hice lo mismo con las cortinas. Me cambie el pijama y me puse una camiseta beige y un saquito de lana gris, la parte de abajo la vestí con un pantalón de jean gris, y unas botas. Eran súper calentitas. Mi rostro esbozo una sonrisa y empezamos la rutina diaria.

Baje las escaleras casi trotando y en el camino me encontré con Sophie.

- No vas a el comedor? – a lo que ilusionadamente respondió – La señora Ster dijo que teníamos cita hoy a la hora del desayuno –

- Aaaahg, eres una suertuda, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. – Ella sonrió me abraso y dijo  
– Gracias - Era verdad, ella tenía mucha suerte, pero no es como si para mí lo fuera, más bien es suerte para los demás, estoy bien con vivir aquí, aunque le cause problemas a Ster.

Llegue a la cafetería, abrí la puerta y di un saludo general correspondido y me senté al lado de Aru. En la cafetería había una gran mesa con bancos a lo largo, como para 50 personas.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo en voz baja, mientras me miraba. Los murmullos eran fuertes, pero podía escuchar su tranquila voz, la ventaja de Aru es estar calmado en cualquier momento.

- Cumpleaños? – A que se refería? – Es hoy, tu cumpleaños – Dijo con la cama intacta. Es cierto…

- Ya?... Tan rápido? – El soltó un suspiro y dijo – Bueno si se trata de vos… Que clase de persona no se acuerda de su cumpleaños? - A lo que respondí.

- Oye, si me acuerdo, pero no estoy orientada del día. – El me extendió su mano por bajo la mesa y me dio una cajita, era pequeña, de color blanco y tenia un moño azul.

La abrí por debajo del mantel. También podía ver mis pies.  
La caja mostro su contenido y yo iba con cuidado. Lo que vi me dejo a punto de llorar.

- Aru… - Dije en un murmullos solo audible para mi. Era simplemente hermoso.

Era un collar con una hermosa piedra color rojo intenso. Tenia forma de gota y reflejaba un hermoso brillo. La volví a tapar y me apresure a abrazar a mi hermano. Obviamente nadie lo noto, están muy metidos en sus propios problemas.

- Sos el mejor hermano del mundo, te amo, te amo, te amo, Te Quiero! – Lo abrase mientras le movía mi cabeza por arriba de su hombro, el solo soltó una pequeña risa. – Me alegro que te guste –

Luego del emotivo momento "Familiar" nos dispusimos a comer. Tome la blanca leche y luego comí la rebanada de pan con mermelada de Higo, no es mi favorita, pero siempre es una distinta. Luego de eso nos dieron permiso de retirarnos hasta las 12:00.

Aru y yo nos dirigimos al patio, donde Sophie se estaba despidiendo. Todo salió bien. Por que no saldría?, después de todo es muy educada, y su edad es la máxima que requieren los padres para tener una hija que puedan entender. Normalmente quieren bebes, pero de los 3 a los 10 es una edad ideal. Aru tuvo muchas oportunidades, pero ninguna salió bien debido a que el no expresa su descontento, y yo también tuve bastantes, pero siempre asustaba a las personas, la razón fue simple, veo cosas que los demás no ven, algo como espíritus, pero se manifiestan con la voz. Me di cuenta de que los demás no los escuchaban, pero yo…

FlashBack (¿

- Oye, quieres que te cuente una historia? – Una mujer joven me hablo.

- Sobre que? - Estaba mirando mis pies. Se movían sin cesar de atrás hacia adelante.

- Sobre lo que tú quieras princesa… - Sobre que puede ser?...

- Mmmmm… Cuantas contaras? – Tenia que saber para elegir bien.

- Solo una, Puede ser sobre cualquier cosa, el cielo es tu limite –

Escuche un ligero ruido proveniente de arriba, tenía todas as miradas clavadas en mí, sabía que esto no era bueno.

Fin del FlashBack ;-;

No sabia que hacer. A la edad de 12 deje de responderles, solo retrato lo que ellos dice, ya que muchos ven el futuro o las tragedias, pero nunca hablan claro. Son almas en pena.

- Ah… Ya se va otro mas – Aru siempre veía con tristeza a la salida.

- Si… - Luego hablamos un rato y fuimos al patio trasero. Era algo descuidado, tenia juegos muy viejos pero resistentes.

Fuimos a las hamacas, el se sentó en la del medio y yo me pare en la de la derecha y empecé a tambalearme – Vas a caerte – dijo muy calmado viendo mis acciones.

– Aaaaah! Esto es genial. – dije cerrando los ojos.

"Princesa" Escuche una voz y baje la velocidad "Es..cha" Si "Sec..to" Entendido… Que mas? "Carta" eso lo escuche bien… "Fu…." Fu?. " .." Me quede quieta, aunque las voces de los demás eran bajas y muy sutiles no escuche nada mas. – Que paso? – Eso me llamo y me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Ah?... Nada, solo estaba pensando – Mentira piadosa.

- Segura? – Me miro preocupado

- Si, aunque solo son bobadas – Mentira piadosa. Aru… MENTIRA!

- Esta bien – Retomo su vista a los niños jugando. Estaban Matt, Risa, Lia y Tomo. *Staph, No serán necesario que aprendan estos nombres. Son extras. Los únicos con papeles son Aru y Ster *

- Safu, corre Safu! – La señora Ster me estaba llamando desde la ventana del segundo piso.

- Aru, ya vengo – Le dije bajando de un salto de la hamaca. – Entendido – Me dedico una sonrisa a la a cual correspondí y sin perder tiempo corrí a la oficina. El collar que me regalo Aru se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, me pregunto de donde lo habrá sacado?

Después de varios pasillos recorridos y escaleras subidas llegue.

"Toc, Toc, Toc" Así se escucharon los tres golpes que di en la puerta. A lo que detrás de la misma soltaron un "pasa". Solo abrí y me dirigí al frente del escritorio que le daba superioridad a la sala.

- Toma y feliz cumpleaños – Ster me dedico una sonrisa melancólica y me entrego una carta. "Carta" Esas palabras vinieron a mi mente. Esta era algo amarillenta, parecía algo antigua.

Decía escrito "Safu" con una hermosa letra, no tenía nada más en el sobre. Así, muy decidida lo abrí.

"Hija mía, portadora de mi sangre.

Hoy cumples un año más de vida, me entristece no poder estar contigo, pero yo no existo. "

No existe… Habrá muerto?

"Mi niña, hoy ya eres una mujer, alguien decidida y muy bella. Quiero que tomes las riendas de tu vida. Quiero que mantengas mi esencia intacta. Oh ángel mío, mi única y amada hija. Tu vida a partir de ahora está en una cuerda floja"

A partir de ahora… si lo dice de esa manera, es muy convincente.

"Siempre en ti, Mamá."

Las riendas de mi vida?... Siempre en mi?

Mire hacia al frente y lo que vi fue algo inesperado.

- Perdón… - Lo último que escuche.

No podía respirar, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. Y solo comencé a correr. No veía nada, pero movía mis pies. Esto se siente… Que esta pasando?  
Una luz segó mis ojos, El sentimiento de querer correr despareció. Yo… Yo…

Estaba desesperada por respirar.

- Aaaaaaahhg –Mis ojos se abrieron, sentí una mano agarrar mi muñeca con algo de preocupación.

"Destrúyelo" Se escuchó claro. "Por favor, hazlo por mi" Eh a quién? "Mátalo." Era un llanto, un lamento de un niño, pero no lo entendía.

Un ardor me hiso volver a la realidad. Como pude junte la fuerza para sentarme y agarrar mi garganta con ambas manos.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el prólogo, espero que les guste, igual que mi otro Fic, Este va a tener fantasía. Pero creo que le queda mejor a la trama del mismo. Imaginación. Amo la fantasía, es como algo que nunca me va a pasar ;-; Tampoco la vida de Oc va a tener nada que ver a la historia original, pero de eso trata esto, de modificar a tu antojo. El titulo tampoco tiene nada que ver pero queda Cul (¿**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara *3***


	2. Chapter - II

**Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ah, de solo pensar mi corazón hace doki doki 3 Bueno no les hago perder tiempo, disfruten .**

**Vampire Knite no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo I – La lluvia empieza a escapar, y pocas gotas veo caer.**

**Zero Pov.**

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón cuando de repente volvió en si.

- Aaaaaaahhg – Soltó un grito ahogado. Sus ojos se abrieron, y Yukki trato de acercarse a ella.

– Yukki, esa no es una buena idea. – Agarre su mano y ella sin prestarme atención siguió con lo suyo.

Tomo la mano del vampiro que se encontraba en el sillón y este se sentó de golpe.

Llevo ambas manos a su cuello, agarrándolo hasta tal punto de sangrar. Tosía descontroladamente, hace cuanto que no bebía sangre?.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sin dejar de sostener su cuello miro a Yukki, ella le ofreció un vaso de sangre artificial. – Toma, aliviara el ardor –

Vi al vampiro mas detenidamente, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos parecían de cristal, eran de un hermoso color gris. Su cabello llegaba hasta su cadera y lo decoraban unas hermosas ondas castañas.

**Safu Pov.**

- Toma, aliviara el ardor – Estire mi mano y agarre el vaso con el liquido rojizo, parecía un vino, pero mas claro. Solo lo tome, sin dudarlo, mi garganta lo pedía a gritos.

De un sorbo se escurrió por mi garganta, pero fue un gran error, uno muy grande. Aliviaba el dolor, pero... Sabia horrible.

Tosí un poco para aliviar el repentino frescor y estar en paz con el ardor.

- Gra...cias – Dije mirando a la hermosa chica que me dio la bebida. Ella era de piel blanca con unos grandes ojos marrones, al igual que su cabello. Era hermosa.

Atrás de ella había un chico de mi edad que me miraba con desprecio, tal vez odio… Tenía un exótico cabello plateado.

**Normal Pov.**

Nuestra protagonista estaba confundida, miradas de odio y gentileza la carcomían. El viento que entraba por la ventana entreabierta sacudía en un baile interminable su cabello, el cual tapaba y destapaba sus ojos. Cuando abrieron la puerta.

**Safu Pov *Povs Povs Everywere***

Escuche el ruido de la puerta y moví mi cabeza a casi 90º un hombre de cabellos rubios ceniza entro por la misma, detrás de el entro un bello chico de cabellos marrones, era la versión masculina de la anterior muchacha. Sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo. Mis nervios aumentaron considerablemente.

- Señorita, sería tan amable de decirme su nombre completo? - El primero se dirigió a mi muy amablemente.

- Yo… me llamo Safu… - mi voz se entrecortaba, mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

Este me miro algo extrañado y después pregunto. – Y su apellido? – Decidida respondí – Rain –

- Rain? – Dijo una pequeña vocecita femenina. – Me pusieron así, porque me encontraron un día de tormenta – El hombre que anteriormente me hablaba se presentó como "Kaien Cross" y presento a las dos personas que se encontraban anteriormente como "Yukki" y "Zero".

El hermoso chico que entro después que este se presentó a sí mismo – Soy Kaname Kuran – dijo tomando mi mano que se apoyaba en el sillón y seguidamente besándola. Este gesto saco una parte muy escondida en mí, un rojo profundo invadió mi cara. – Gusto en conocerte – Concluyo.

- Si, lo mismo digo! – Dije apartando la mirada.

El sol de la ventana toco ligeramente mis ojos, se sentía más molesto que nunca, entrecerré mis ojos esperando que cesara, llegando al punto de auto satisfacción me llamo "Cross"

- Safu-Chan, podrías contarme sobre ti? – Dijo señalando con su mano un asiento delante de su escritorio. Kaname estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándome atentamente, Zero esta exactamente igual, pero del otro lado de la habitación, y Yukki estaba sosteniendo un vaso de agua en sus manos. – Claro… no hay problema – Dije las últimas palabras en una voz solo audible para mí, o eso creí y me dispuse a sentarme en la silla que el señalo.

"Llanto" Los susurros se asían cada vez más frecuentes.  
"Can.." Que? "C..to"… "Risa" Fue lo último que escuche, para que la voz de la mujer desaparecieran por completo. Segundos después Kaien Cross hablo.

- Puedes empezar por donde quieras. – En ese momento dude, aunque fueron solo segundos mi corazón se preguntaba, para qué?...

- Me llamo Safu Rain, aunque eso claramente ya lo saben, vivo con la señora Ster y con mis 57 hermanos, mi signo es Cáncer, mi color favorito es el negro, me gusta retratar las cosas que escucho, Ah también me gusta cantar. – Eso es todo sobre mi, no es nada realmente fuera de l normal.

- Ah, ya veo... – Cross pregunto con bastante interés.

De atrás mío escuche un chasquido, algo molesto. Di vuelta sobre mi propio torso para ver lo que pasaba atrás mío, el chico de nombre Zero estaba algo molesto.

- Oye tomate las cosas enserio! – Tenía un tono amenazante.

- Tranquilo… No es como si mi vida fuera tan interesare. – A eta respuesta su tono amenazante se esfumo y cambio a uno enojado. De otro lado de la habitación se escuchó una leve risa.

- Y dime… Alguna cosa fuera de lo normal pasa en tu vida? – A que se refería con esto…

- Mmmmm… No. – Seguramente tenía una cara de preocupación. Cross puso sus codos en la mesa y junto sus manos, llevando así su barbilla a ellas. Repentinamente su expresión cambio.

Ahora esa expresión gentil era una pensativa y muy seria.

- Entonces… sabias que eras un vampiro? – Vampiro… Jajaja, si claro.

- Que clase de broma es esta? – Estaba casi segura que tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro, de la parte de atrás sentía una mirada penetrante.

- Y como si fuera poco, una sangre pura. – Estaba tratando de descifrar que cara tenia, que es una Sangre pura?

- Que es una Sangre pura? – Me dispuse a satisfacer mis dudas. Realmente no entendía nada.

- Los Sangre pura son del más alto rango entre los vampiros. Su sangre se mantiene pura, sin contaminación humana,Todos los vampiros Sangre pura poseen una serie de poderes únicos, a menudo exclusiva entre las familias Sangre pura. Es raro que tu no tengas... - Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, viví toda mi vida como una humana, no tenía ni la mínima idea de mis antepasados, y mucho menos de esto.

- Podrías tratar de ir un poco más lento? – Realmente esta es mucha información.

Sin dejarlos responder a mi pregunta anterior proseguí – Están tratando de decir, Que soy un vampiro criado como humano, y como cerecita en el pastel *Dross Pliz* , podría ser una de los más poderosos en la cadena alimenticia? – Ellos quedaron callados a mi abreviación.

- Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera si. – Algo nerviosa dije – Pero… las chicas siempre sueñan con esto, pero nunca se vuelve realidad, así es como debe ser. No puede creerlo. –

- Puedes creerlo. Tu madre sello tus sentidos haciéndote "Humana", pero ya no eres como los demás, debes mantener tus sentidos bajo control. – Realmente no podía creerlo. Relaje mi cuerpo y empecé a re acomodar todo en mi cabeza. – Puedes sentir una presencia extraña? Esa, es la presencia de los demás vampiros. Ahora mismo tus sentidos están despertando, así que no trates de esforzarte mucho. – Siempre había leído esto en muchos libros, pero me convencí a mí misma que nunca pasaría eso, hasta me llegue a creer paranoica por las voces… Yo, no entiendo nada

- Y ahora… Que se supone que haré? – No podía volver a mi casa, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

- Estudiaras aquí. – Dijo Cross algo feliz. – Enserio? – Note algo de esperanza en mi voz, aunque solo lo supuse, estaba muy perdida para llegar a saber que era lo que estaba haciendo. Aun seguía sintiendo esa mirada profunda por la parte de atrás.

`- Siii~ - Radicalmente cambio de ánimo. Parecía bastante feliz.

- Estarás en la clase nocturna, todos en la misma son vampiros. La principal causa de la fundación de esta escuela es mantener a los vampiros y a los humanos conviviendo juntos, pero para evitar accidentes dividimos las clases. Diurna y Nocturna. – Vampiros de noche, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

- Y si llega a haber accidentes? – Realmente quiero satisfacer mis dudas.

- Para eso están los delegados. Yukki y Zero – Al decir esto señalo a los dos que se encontraban en la habitación anteriormente.

- Mmmmm… - Me pregunto si debo decirlo? – Pasa algo? – Dijo con una gentil sonrisa.

- Puedo ir a la clase Diurna? – La mirada penetrante se sentía muy pesada, hasta me daba algo de miedo voltear a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

- Porque? – Cross tenía un tono de curiosidad, pero realmente no podía predecirlo.

- Vera… Yo me he criado como un humano… Y nunca he convivido con vampiros… A si que… - No sabia como terminar. Piensa Safu, piensa. Rapidoooo! Estaba algo nerviosa, agarre las mangas de mi saco de lana y las empecé a enroscar por mis dedos, sentía algunas hebras rotas, pero aun así era calentito.

- Claro, pero que nos garantiza que no te saldrás de control? – La verdad, ya no podía ni siquiera suponer que reflejaba su mirada, me dispuse a hablar.

- Que tal si solo son unos días. Cuando ustedes crean que podría pasar algo me dispondré a ir a la clase nocturna, mientras tanto si yo hago algo antes de tiempo pueden matarme. – Estaba bien. El don de la palabra me acompaña. Sonreí levemente.

- Buen trato, Zero… -Dijo refiriéndose a el hermoso chico de pelo plateado.

- Estas a cargo de ella… - El volteo a verlo, puso una cara furiosa y se dispuso a irse. – Yukki, Dale ambos uniformes. – Ella me tomo de la mano y lo que paso después no lo se.

- Ven, te daré los uniformes y te guiare a tu habitación. Estarás en la misma clase que yo y Zero. – Ella empezó a caminar dejando atrás la puerta cerrada

- Entiendo. – Seguimos caminando por los pasillos, lo raro es que estaban inospitados.

La mayoría del pasillo eran puertas, supuse que eran los dormitorios, ya que vagamente había ruido. Mis Botas hacían menos ruido de lo normal, mi respiración se escuchaba realmente alta. Doblamos en uno de los pasillos y se veía un enorme jardín, había chicos y chicas, los uniformes eran negros y tenían decoraciones en blanco y rojo. Eran bellísimos. Logre ver algo raro o distinto a lo largo del recorrido por la pared con ventanas.

A lo lejos en el extenso jardín con escasos arboles bien posicionados y pocos caminos por los cuales pasaban los peatones, note el inicio de un pequeño "bosque" en las instalaciones. Justamente en unas ramas de los mismos arboles había don niñas pequeñas exactamente iguales, sentí ese incansable sentimiento de miradas clavadas en mi, y me trate de convencer de que era mi imaginación, justo antes de volver a mirar al frente... Sonrieron.

Sonrieron de una manera algo tétrica. Del impacto me pare en ese mismo lugar y comencé a observarlas. Note su corto pelo negro profundo, que hacía ver a su piel mas blanca de lo que debía ser, como estaban ocultas bajo la sombra de la copa del árbol no logre notar el color de sus ojos, contando la cantidad de distancia entre ellas y yo, pero logre notar sus rojos labios que me sonreían, parecían haber bebido sangre, en eso recordé la razón de esto y supuse eso. Ellas podrían ser vampiros.

- Pasa algo? – Comento la joven castaña de nombre Yukki.

- No pasa nada. – Respondí a su pregunta y ella volvió a voltear caminando en la misma posición. Y antes de yo seguir caminado aproveche para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a las niñas mencionadas anteriormente. Ya no estaban.

Yukki se paró frente a una puerta y la abrió haciéndome la seña de que la siga.

Como me fue mandado inocentemente antes, entre a la habitación y la contemple un rato.

Tenía un enorme ventanal con unas largas y a la vista pesadas cortinas color habano. De un extremo había una cama que parecía de dos plazas o algo así, las sábanas de la misma eran de un color salmón y tenían toques naturales, también había una puerta que podría pertenecer al baño. Al otro extremo de la habitación había un escritorio y un ropero. Justo en medio de la habitación había un piano que parecía muy antiguo. También al lado de la cama había una cómoda con un enorme espejo.

- Tendrás una habitación separada para evitar accidentes. La luz es muy sutil, así que no creo que tengas problemas, y ambos uniformes están en el ropero, empezaras las clases mañana por la mañana. Aquí tienes un folleto de los dormitorios, el mío y el de Zero están marcados, mañana te guiaremos a todas las clases. Así que te dejo descansar. – Yukki se fue por la puerta y me dejo sola. Enserio estaba muy cansada, así que solo dormí hasta el día siguiente, Obviamente antes de eso cerro las pesadas cortinas abanó, para que ningún rayo de luz perturbe mi descanso.

**Normal Pov.**

- Ella puede salvarlo, Hio sello su sangre en ella... - Dijo el príncipe sangre pura.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo, Kaname-Kun. Cuida bien a tu prima... - La voz se esparció por la habitación, para después desaparecer.

* * *

**Eh aquí el final del capítulo I…Que les parece? Les gusta?... Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (/^\)… Quises.**

**Pd: Para aclarar sus dudas, Safu es hija ilegitima de Hio y Rido Kuran (Déjenme fantasear.) Por lo tanto Kaname y ella son primos. Por lo tanto Shiki y el serian algo como medio hermanos. Uno Sangre pura (Ilegitimo) y uno Sangre noble (Legitimo)... Soy malisima. **


	3. Chapter - III

**No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente espero que les guste :)**

**ATENCION... Esta historia tiene los mismos personajes y trama que la historia origina, solamente le agregue un poco *Muchisima* de fantasía y cosas paranormales, pero ****así es mi mente... Perdón :P  
****Vampire Knight no me pertenece, le pertenece a alguien que no soy yo. Ah, me gusta decir esto.**

* * *

**Capitulo III - Ríe cuando todo este mal. Canta cuando te sientas sola. **

**Normal Pov.**

La luna reinaba y las estrellas le daban un hermoso toque de delicadeza al cielo. Las casi transparentes nubes se movían mas rápido de lo normal. Una manda de cazadores estaba escuchando a un príncipe atentamente.

- Shiki. - El castaño llamo al joven de cabellos casi tintos y hermosos ojos celestes. - Kuran Rido tiene una hija ilegitima. - El pura sangre nombro a su tío por nombre y apellido, pero lo que mas sorprendió a los cazadores, llamados a si mismos vampiros, fue el hecho de que Kaname hubiera admitido de que Shiki tenia una hermana. Este ultimo solo puso una sonrisa melancólica, en la cual se notaba felicidad, y algo de tristeza.

- A diferencia de ti, ella es una pura sangre. - La mirada de todos era un poema visual, tanto confusion como sorpresa se escondían en las mismas. Una hermosa joven de cabellos naranjas se acerca a el y lo toma de la mano, dándole incondicional apoyo a el vampiro en cuestión. - Pero, vivió toda su vida como un humano y la mayoría de sus poderes no se sellaron, debido a que el sello no fue terminado. Es débil. -

**Safu pov.**

Por mas que no quisiera levantarme y aunque cerré las cortinas para evitar el sol, el canto de los pájaros me llamaba. Abrí mis ojos creyendo que solo era un sueño, esos de los cuales se sienten reales, pero te levantas y ves todo tal como antes. Pero estaba en la habitación oscura, sentía la cómoda y espaciosa cama. Nada era un sueño.

Siempre me desplace bien en la oscuridad, así que solo me levante del gran cama y me dirigí a las grandes y pesadas cortinas. Mire mis pies rápidamente, me había quedado dormida con la misma ropa de ayer. Mi pereza se puede comprender. Solo quería tomar un gran vaso de leche como de costumbre.

Tengo hambre, tengo sueño y muchas ganas de... De... Simplemente tengo ganas de hacer algo, pero no se que.

- "Así que... Que haremos hoy?" - la voz de un niño pequeño me llama del otro lado de la habitación...

- "Lo sabia, tu si podrías verme. Algo de ti me provoca curiosidad.. Tienes un aura oscura, pero al mismo tiempo brilla y atrae a los demás." - El pequeño niño claramente era mucho mas pequeño que yo, parecía mas o menos de mi edad, sus cabellos eran de un color azabache y sus ojos de un color verde, un verde oscuro, pero no tanto. - "Sabes, es realmente difícil poder hablar con alguien, y cuando tratas de "manifestarte" se asustan" - Uso sus dedos para hacer unas comillas y continuo hablando - "Eres la primera que no corre al verme o escucharme... Acaso ves mas igual a mi?" - Puso su cabeza de costado, insinuando que tenia dudas, y como lo mas molesto es quedarse con las dudas le dije.

- Bueno, que yo sepa eres el primero que veo, aunque ya los había escuchado antes. Te ves muy diferente de lo que yo pensé... Pensaba que eran muy pálidos y estaban a punto de desaparecer, pero tu te ves muy real. - A lo cual con una cara sonriente respondió. - "Verdad, yo creí lo mismo, pero, como vez son todo lo contraria a las películas." - Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, quería grabar en mi mente la figura de esa persona que se me apareció de la nada. Estaba vestido con una campera azul, una remera blanca, unos jeans negros y en los pies llevaba unas botas militar.

- "Oye... puedo intentar algo?" - Lo mire confundida. Mi mente estaba llena de respuestas a lo que el quería hacer. Así que sin mas dije. - Claro. -

El coloco su mano cerca de su pecho y dirigió la parte de su palma mirando hacia mi. - "Pon tu mano así. " Hice caso a lo pedido y coloque mi mano tal y como el la tenia. Se acerco lentamente y la rozo, su mano estaba fría, a lo que me sorprendí, si podía tocarlo. - " Lo sabia, tu mano es cálida... Ase mucho no sentía una sensación así." - Puso una sonrisa nostálgica que me hizo sentir lo mismo. - "Bueno, y que harás hoy?" - Alejo su mano de la mía y su expresión cambio a una feliz.

- Mmmmm... Veamos, tengo algo de hambre, pero ayer me dijeron que hoy empezaba las clases, así que no se que hacer. - El me miro con algo de duda y dijo. - "Que tal si vamos a pasear por este gran lugar?" - No era una mala idea pero podían terminar regañandome.

- Esa es una buena idea, pero es algo peligrosa. Después de todo, no se que clase de personas hay aquí... Supuesta mente son vampiros. - El me miro extrañado y dijo - "Pero... tu también lo eres." -

- Bueno, supuestamente lo soy, pero es nuevo para mi, crecí toda la vida como una humana y... Como sabes que lo soy? - El se rió y dijo - "Ya te dije que tienes el aura oscura igual que ellos, pero tu eres algo diferente, debe ser eso." - Puede que lo sea...

- Bien, esta decidido, hoy faltaremos. - El solo dio media vuelta y dijo - "Esta decidido" -

- Ah. Espera, yo tengo que ponerme el uniforme para que no sospechen. - El solo me miro sentándose en la punta de la desordenada cama y dijo - " Te espero" - Así que solo tome el uniforme negro y me dirigí al baño.

Había una camiseta y unas medias, etc, etc. Procedí a ponerme las medias, para mi suerte eran largas, esas que no dejan que se vean tus piernas, luego me puse la pollera y mas tarde mis botas, las mismas que antes, después de todo no me quedaba de otra. Mas tarde me puse la camisa, la cual abotone y volvía desabotonar porque quedo chueca, en la tapa del inodoro, donde coloque la ropa que me saque y la que anteriormente me puse *LOOOL* todavía había tres prendas pertenecientes al uniforme, un saco de lana negro, como los que acostumbro a usar, el saco negro que usan todos y un moño.

Me puse ambos sacos, el de lana abajo y el otro de no se que arriba y trate de ponerme el moño, pero opte por no ponerlo, era muy difícil, así que solo lo guarde en el bolsillo de saco de algún elemento. Al levantar toda la ropa y doblarla note una cadena con una rosa, recibió el mismo destino que el moño, al bolsillo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y le dije a esa persona que ya podíamos irnos. El solo se paro y dijo - "Vamos" - Se paro atrás de mi y cuando yo abrí la puerta el salio conmigo.

Empezamos a caminar por los pasillos, y yo aproveche para preguntarle varias cosas. - Como te llamas? - El sonrió ampliamente y contesto a mi pregunta.

- "Soy Seto, y tu?" - El me miro con algo de curiosidad y le respondí. - Soy Safu... Y cuantos años tienes? - El respondió.

- "Tengo 16, pero si no hubiese muerto tendría 17. Tu tienes 15 verdad? " - Lo mire sorprendida y respondí a su pregunta. - Como lo sabes? -

- "Lo presentí" - Soltó una risita y se dirigió a una gran puerta, la cual daba al exterior de los dormitorios. - Como sea... Vamos - Le sonreí y correspondió.

Abrimos la puerta de cristal, para encontrar un gran camino a lo largo, con dos pequeños bosques a los costados... Estaba desierto.

- Y ahora que?. - Dije algo pensativa.

- "Ehhh... Vamos al bosque Safu!" - Deliberadamente propuso la actividad del día, Agradaba.

- Entendido, pero por arriba, no por abajo... Sabes trepar, no? - Le dije mientras nos dirigíamos al bosque de las izquierda.

- "Safu, puedo volar." - Que...?

**Seto Pov.**

- Safu, puedo volar. -Ella abrió los ojos como platos y me grito.

- Eh... Como que puedes volar! Puedes hacerlo y no lo haces! Que clase de persona no hace eso? - Mas que un grito de enojo fue un grito de emoción o algo así.

- Jeee, no te enojes. - puse un todo divertido al final de la frase.

- No estoy enojada, simplemente eso es genial. Haber hazlo. - Me sonrió y empece a flotar al lado de ella.

- Como es que no lo haces siempre?, eso debe ser genial. - Le respondí - Me siento mas cómodo caminando.

- Bien, entonces solo sigamos. - Dio un salto llevando ambas manos a una rama del árbol, y luego dio una vuelta para adelante, llevando sus pies a la rama.

- Wo-W - Ella me miro con esos enormes ojos de cristal y dijo claramente.

- Sigamos, Seto - Esbozo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual me hizo sentir muy seguro.

Ella se saltaba de copa en copa y yo la seguía, de un momento a otro paro y me miro. Pasamos cerca de un lago cuando ella me hablo.

- Seto-Kun... Yo no creo que pueda seguir... - Se recostó en la rama de un árbol y se saco uno de los sacos que llevaba, lo cual era muy raro, debido a que hacia algo de frió. En segundos se quedo rotundamente dormida. Parecía muy cansada.

Deje a Safu unos segundos sola para ir a ver que es lo que había en el otro lado del bosque. Pase unos pocos arboles cuando sentí una presion realmente fuerte, y llegue a una gran mansión. Esta estaba rodeada por un muro y tenia una gran reja, note que había pocas personas, pero la presion era realmente fuerte.

Volví donde safu y me acosté paralela a ella, voltee algo mi cabeza para mantenerla en vista y fue cuando me pregunte.

"Safu, tu podrás salvarme?" Repentinamente me dormí.

**Safu Pov.**

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado... Tenia calor, pero unos gritos molestos perturbaron mi descanso. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la mirada de Seto.

-"Despertaste"- me sonrió e hizo una seña con su mano, alentándome a que lo siga. Frote mis ojos y con cuidado salte de rama en rama tratando de no caer, el ruido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-"Las ves? Están todas gritando por algo que ni siquiera esta ahí."- Rei por el comentario de Seto.

- Mira atentamente... de un lado todas gritan y se empujan, del otro lado es todo lo contrario. Ves a aquellos dos?... Al chico de pelo plata y a la muchacha castaña que grita y trata de frenarlas? - Lo mire de reojo, el solo veía atentamente la pintura.

- "Si..." - Estaba algo distraído... - Ellos saben sobre los vampiros. - Me miro y dijo

- "Bueno, algo de razón tienes... " - Me sorprendí y le pregunte. - Cuéntame... Que es lo que sabes? - El rió divertido y solo dijo

- "Si te dijera, el resto de la historia no tendría sentido." - Lo mire confundida

- Lo que digas... Creo... Ves esa chica de allí, ella tiene algo muy raro, no quiero apegarme mucho a ella, lo menos si es posible, cuando la miro, me doy cuenta de que su personalidad es solo una pequeña parte de ella, esconde muchas cosas... - El me miro y soltó una risita mas larga.

- "Mira, mira ya vienen por quien tanto gritaban." - Lo mire extrañada, Estaba algo confundida, soy muy lenta para este tipo de cosas,siempre prefiero estar al 100% informada... Después solo mire la gran reja que hacia una entrada o salida del área de la mansión.

De ella salieron algunas personas realmente bellas, encabezados por el chico de aparente nombre Kaname. Al mirarlos a todos detalladamente me di cuenta de que todos eran exageradamente bellos. Cabellos largos y sedosos a la vista, tez blanca y hermosos ojos grandes y brillosos. Todos tenían el uniforme banco, significaba que todos eran vampiros.

- "Son muy bellos... No me sorprende que seas una de ellos." - Lo mire neutra, el seguía observando claramente toda la pintoresca escena. Hice exactamente lo mismo, Yuuki y Kaname estaban hablando, Zero observaba desde lejos, algo... Celoso?... Creo que esto servirá en el futuro. Se me escapo una risa algo fuerte que yo creí pasar por desapercibida.

Mire a todos los que se encontraban en escena y note dos ojos clavados en mi. Eran dos hermosas obres azules, su cabello era de color castaño, casi tinto. Me sonrió muy débilmente y siguió su camino, en ese momento sentí algo distinto en el.

- Neee... Seto creo que debemos ir yendo. - El me miro y abrió su boca dejando salir las siguientes palabras.

- "Como digas..." - Puso una ligera cara de preocupación y Siguió - "Te sientes bien?, estas algo pálida" - En lo que termino de hablar bajamos del árbol y nos encaminamos a los dormitorios de la clase diurna, los cuales quedaban al lado opuesto de la gran mansión, aparentemente los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

- Si, no te preocupes. - Sonreí algo forzada, tenia demasiado sueño, aunque había dormido alrededor de un día me sentía pesada.

- "Segura?" - Dijo aun mas preocupado. Esta vez ibamos por debajo, por lo que logre notar un lindo lago.

- S...Si - Solo vi negro.

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado... Me entro inspiración, de repente pensé... Porque no puede tener un amigo que solo ella vea? Al principio pensé en dos personalidades, pero aproveche que veía fantasmas y dije "Porque no?" Se que no tiene nada que ver, pero quería que este capitulo tenga un poco de mi, de mi imaginación de... Humana.**

**Si, los fantasmas duermen, al igual que algunos vampiros... Mmmm... Ellos se pueden tocar, debido a ella, su capacidad se lo permite. **

**Etto... Safu es extremadamente débil, debido a que ella nunca en su vida probo sangre real, cuando lo haga su energía se recuperara, y podrá mantenerse mas rato, pero de todos modos su cuerpo es débil. Se que es bastante confuso, pero en el siguiente capitulo lo entenderán... O eso espero... Quises *3***


	4. Chapter - IV

**Bien empecemos con la historia pegada al manga. Descontando alguna que otra cosilla XD Tuve que escribir esto dos veces porque la mierda se borro ;-;**

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece. Disfruten *3***

* * *

**Capitulo IV - En la ciudad perdida, no hay nada que perder.**

Abrí mis ojos a lo oscuro de la noche, se escuchaban los grillos cantar y el frió me helaba. Me senté sobre mis propias piernas y mire a mi alrededor, frote mis ojos y me levante lentamente tomando impulso con mis manos. Mire a mi costado y vi una laguna, mire al otro lado y vi a Seto. -"Despertaste"- Dijo en tono amigable. -"Safu... Enserio estas bien?"- Lo mire y respondí.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes...- Terminada la frase volví a mirar el camino. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi, trate de distraerme con la puntas de mi caballo hasta que lleguemos a los dormitorios, pero un pequeño grito me trajo devuelta.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Los de la clase nocturna se están comportando bien hoy... Y al parecer no hay nadie de la clase diurna deambulando tampoco.- La voz femenina provenía desde arriba. Mire hacia esa dirección y vi a Yuuki *Yo lo escribía Yukki, pero al parecer es Yuuki* gritando desde un balcón, algo me decía que cosas interesantes podían pasar, así que me escondí entre el follaje de un árbol y me acomode en un rama bastante gruesa. Los minutos después fueron puro silencio.

Me estaba cuestionando bajar e irme, pero cuando justo estaba por bajar vi a dos estudiantes de la clase diurna y retome mi posición.

Una de ellas estaba en el piso, se ve que se había raspado una rodilla y le salia sangre, la cual no podía oler aun siendo vampiro, y la otra estaba tratando de ayudarla. Inmediatamente sentí un sacudon y casi caigo del árbol, pero gracias a seto tome compostura. Yuuki se había tirado desde el balcón y suavizado la caída agarrándose de la rama.

-Ustedes dos díganme sus nombres y clases! ¡Salir de noche esta estrictamente prohibido!- Estaba mostrando una insignia que tenia en el brazo. -Es peligroso de noche, apúrense y vuelvan a sus dormitorios.- Estas dos rápidamente respondieron.

-Hemos venido a sacarle una foto a los estudiantes nocturnos.- La otra trato de pararse y también se defendió. -No esta mal si sacamos unas pocas. ¿O no? ¡Ay!- La misma volvió a sentarse agarrando su rodilla.

-¿Estas herida? No esta bien que tengas sangre.-Yuuki las agarro de los hombros y trato de encaminarlas hasta los dormitorios. Sabia que la cosa se iba a poner mejor. -Rápido vuelvan.- Ambas trataron de zafarse y respondieron -Que?-

-No importa, ¡Solo regre... - En un movimiento rápido e inesperado para todos Yuuki tomo algo como un palito de metal y lo tiro para arriba, este callo y se quintuplico o mas en tamaño. -Quien esta Ahí?!- dijo apuntando el arma contra alguien. -Por poco.-

-Propio de la hija del director.- Dijo un joven de cabellos naranjas agarrando el arma fuertemente.

-Kain y Aidou Sempai! de la clase nocturna!- Ambas chicas se agarraron de las manos dando un pequeño salto. El rubio hablo.

-Vinimos a echar un vistazo porque olimos sangre.- En ese momento note sus uniformes. Ambos eran muy lindos. -Que cruel eres Yuuki-Chan!- Puso su dedo en la punta del arma y la aparto hacia un costado. -En serio... Queríamos echar un vistazo- Ambos ojos fueron de un hermoso color Azul a un Carmin en segundos. Mas tarde cerro sus ojos y continuo -Aah! Huele tan bien...- Una brisa de viento le dio seriedad al asunto.

-Kyaa! Dijo que olíamos bien.- Dijo una de la chicas. Enserio es para tanto? -Que hacemos?- Concluyo la otra chica.

-Aidou-Sempai, si les pones un solo dedo encima yo...- Yuuki lo amenazo retomando su posicion inicial. El vampiro cuyo nombre era Aidou agarro la vara con su mano y con la otra agarro la mano de Yuuki. -¿Te caíste?- Dijo el chico en cuestión y separo la mano de Yuuki del arma. -El olor del que hablaba es el tuyo Yuuki-Chan!-

El apretó su mano -Se-Sempai...- Yuuki trato de soltarse de su agarre y Aidou acerco la mano de ella a su boca.

-Me estas tentando... Enserio!- Seguido de esto saco sus colmillos. A este paso ya no estaba escuchando lo que decían las dos chicas de la clase diurna. Acerco mas a la muchacha en cuestión haciendo que a Yuuki se le cayera su palito y empezó a beber de la mano de ella. -Sempai! Ya basta... Aidou-Sempai!- Ella trato de alejarse. -Todavia quiero mas!- Dijo Aidou en un tono un tanto seductor separando los labios de la mano de Yuuki. Las otras dos chicas, a las cuales había estado ignorando desde hace rato, se desmallaron.

Con su otra mano agarro el cuello de su camisa y lo corrió. -Me dejarías beber de tu cuello?- Puso una sonrisa en su rostro. -¡N...N...No! No te dejare!- Yuuki gritaba a la defensiva.  
-Hanabus...- Cuando el otro se decidió a pararlo algo inesperado paso.

-Beber sangre en el colegio esta estrictamente prohibido! -Zero alejo a Yuuki de Aidou y rescato a su "Princesa", por su parte "Mario" estaba apuntando con un arma a la cabeza del vampiro.*El que entendió, entendió* -Te pierdes por el aroma de la sangre y sacas a la luz tu verdadero ser, Vampiro...- U-Uh eso debió doler

- Zero! No.- Yuuki grito tratando de parar a Zero. -Pero si fue solo un poco...- Aidou se lamió los labios en señal de que había disfrutado cada gota.

Me alarme. Mis brazos temblaron lentamente y volví a la realidad. -Idiota! te dije que no dispares!- Zero había disparado y Yuuki salvo a Aidou, pero casi me mata a mi. El disparo dio a pocos centímetros de mi pierna. Mire a Seto y el estaba helado mirándome con una pizca de temor en sus ojos. Yo solo respondí con una sonrisa algo débil. Mire hacia abajo y vi que uno de ellos noto de mi presencia, a esto solté una risita nerviosa. El solo suspiro largamente. -Podrías bajar la Rosa Sangrienta?- Una voz algo indescriptible se refirió a Zero. Kain dejo de verme para ver al dueño de la voz.

Aidou y yo aun temblábamos por el susto -Es muy peligrosa para nosotros...- La voz vacía pertenecía a Kuran Kaname. -Kaname-Sempai...- Yuuki corrió hacia "Luigi" el cual tenia una mirada que no me gustaba para nada. -Yo me encargare de este tonto, el director estará esperando un informe sobre esto.- Pobre Aidou, hasta sentía pena por el :( -Esta bien así, Zero?- Zero guardo a "Rosa sangrienta" *Casi pongo Maria Sangrienta XD* y respondió. -Llevátelos... Kuran-Sempai.- Para odiarlo le habla con bastante respeto.

-Kain...- Este lo miro con algo de sorpresa y Kaname prosiguió. -Porque no detuviste a Aidou?- Seto soltó una gran carcajada con la expresionismo de Kain, la cual obviamente nadie escucho y yo tape mi boca esperando no ser descubierta. -Tu también eres responsable.- El vampiro agarro su cabeza con su mano y soltó otro gran suspiro. ¡No era justo, el no hizo nada!

-Respecto a aquellas dos... Le borraremos la memoria y la llevaremos con el director.- Kaname miro a las dos chicas inconscientes y un curto vampiro de sexo femenino esta vez apareció para llevárselas. -Esta bien así?- Yuuki rápidamente respondió -S...Si, Por favor.- No preste mucha atención a los siguientes diálogos y mire a seto, el cual observa divertido la situación, y aunque no lo vieran estaba escondiéndose con migo.

-Espera!- Zero agarro a Yuuki del brazo y se la llevo. -¿¡Que te pasa!?- Lo que paso después solo ellos lo saben.

-Kaname-Sempai...- Kain hablo y llamo a Kuran, este lo miro y Kain prosiguió. - Que hacemos con ella?- Me señalo... Eh? El le dijo sobre mi. Lo señale con el dedo indice y muy enojada grite.  
-Traidor, eres un traidor! Maldito.- Seto largo una carcajada enorme, yo solo trate de evitarlo para no largarme a reír también, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de contener la risa.

Kuran sonrió y dijo. -Déjala... Ella sabrá lo que hacer.- Me dedico una sonrisa la cual me asqueo por completo, no es como si lo odiara, parecía que tenia objetivos ocultos y estaba forzada. Ellos desaparecieron.

Y ese es el día a día de una chica y a su amigo fantasma. La verdad estaba muy sorprendida y sobre todo confundida. Me baje de la rama del árbol y me apure a llegar a los dormitorios sin que me notaran, misión que fue todo un éxito.  
-"Los van a regañar a lo grande"- Seto seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Pobre Kain, el no hizo nada, pero se lo merece por traidor.- El rió y llegamos a la habitación, después de entrar cerré la puerta y me dirigí directamente a una cajonera. Estuve buscando por una rato largo, en ese tiempo Seto se la paso jugando con una manzana, la cual prefiero no enterarme de donde vino. Cuando encontré las tijeras me dirigí al espejo y Seto se puso atrás mio.

-"Que vas a hacer?"- Pregunto algo curioso, yo tome uno de los mechones de mi pelo y lo mire. -Voy a cortármelo...- Respondí sin apartar la vista de ese mechón de cabello.  
-"Haaaaah? Pero si te queda lindo!"- Reí por lo bajo y le dije. -Gracias... pero es molesto atarlo.- Acerque la tijera al mechón de pelo y lo corte a la altura de mi cuello, así repetidas veces hasta terminar. Voltee a ver a Seto y le pregunte.

-Y? Que te parece?- El me miro con ojos brillosos e inmediatamente dijo -"Como lo haces? Esta muy lindo!"- Sonrei triunfante y me acerque hasta otro cajón de donde saque algo de ropa y unas toallas. -Seto me voy a bañar.- El solo me miro y respondió con un "Simon"

Aidou Pov.

-Diez días de suspencion, Eh?- La pastilla se estaba disolviendo en el agua dejandole un hermoso color. -Pero valió la pena. Probar la sangre de Yuuki-Chan!-

-Si dices eso Kuran se enojara de nuevo.-Kain me miro y hablo con su tranquila voz de siempre. -Ja, es justo lo que quiero... Aunque no creo que pueda vivir de tabletas todo el tiempo. Aunque su sangre olía bien, estoy seguro que lo que me atrajo fue otro olor aún más fuerte, pero yo no..."- En ese momento Kain soltó un gemido de miedo y vi a Kaname-San. Al mismo tiempo sentí su mano en mi rostro y segundos después una gotas de sangre.

-"Yo no..."- Me miro con la intención de que continuara. Yo solo me disculpe.

-Estas seguro de que eso era lo que querías?- Kain me miro con una cara de aburrimiento y yo solo le grite.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE! –

Safu Pov.

"Safu… ven!" Entendido, pero a dónde? "Vamos a jugar!" Enserio?

"Safu…" Que pasa? Porque se van? "tú te vas." Yo me voy?

-"Safu… Despierta!"- Abrí mis ojos y con la vista aun muy nublada vi a Seto.

-Sheto?... Que pasa…?- El comenzó a reír y secándose las lagrimitas a los costados de sus ojos dijo. –"Primero es "Seto" no Sheto y Segundo creo que ya deberías de ir al colegio no?"-

-Ah, Es cierto. Gracias Sheto!- Dije corriendo al baño para ponerme el uniforme. –"Es Seto!"-

~Pasillo ~

-Seto… Que debería hacer primero, tengo hambre y no se a donde ir. Si no puedo comer pronto voy a morir.- El se puso a pensar y de pronto grito.

-"AH! Y si vas primero a la oficina del director?" – Pegue un salto del susto y después volví a abrir mi boca.

-Mmmm… Creo que es una buena idea, también explicarle que me quede dormida.- El puso un cara de preocupación y le pedí un favor. –Seto! Me harías un favor?- Espere a su respuesta, la cual fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza. –Me averiguarías la fecha de hoy?- El solo empezó a correr y no apareció hasta unos minutos después.

-"Safuuu~ Hoy es Ca-tor-se de Febrero"- Mmmm… Catorse.

-Y que tiene?- El me miro con los ojos abiertos de par a par y respondió.

-"Es día de los E-na-mo-ra-dos."- Puso una sonrisa pícara y prosiguió. –"Esas chicas de ayer se volverán locas hoy."- Ahora lo dijo con un tono de exageración.

-De eso no cabe duda.- El miro hacia una esquina y me callo.

-"Safu viene alguien, no hables."- Con mi cabeza hice una seña de entendido y a los segundos me encontré con alguien, Zero…

* * *

**Espero que les guste *3* Besos *Perdón por los errores***


	5. Chapter - V

**Hola... Sin mucho que decir, los dejo con otro capitulo.**

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capitulo V - Flash Flash Flash (?**

-"Safu viene alguien, no hables."- Con mi cabeza hice una seña de entendido y a los segundos me encontré con alguien, Zero…

-Mmm...- El estaba caminando por los pasillos con la expresión seria de siempre, se paro y solo me miro, yo repetí el acto y lo mire. Ninguno de los dos soltaba una misera palabra. Yo siempre fui mala iniciando conversaciones, y creo que esto no saldrá muy bien, así que solo me quede en silencio, observando sus ojos amatista.

Zero frunció el seño y volvió a caminar por donde vino, yo, como buena persona que soy, lo seguí. seguimos caminando por los pasillos, donde de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con chicas que me dedicaban miradas incomprensibles.

-"Safu... Esto es muy aburrido... Shaaafu! Hay que irnos"- Mire a seto, lo cual estaba muy bien disimulado, porque estaba del lado de la ventana, y le hice una discreta seña de silencio. Esto era extremadamente aburrido así que solo me puse a cantar una canción, al princio solo tararee el ritmo y a medida que la cancion avanzaba la empece a cantar. (Fall Out Boys-The take over, the breaks over.)

Baby, seasons change but people don't. And I (oh) will be waiting in the back room.

-I'm falling for old conference people. Headlines and...-

Seto Pov.

Safu empezó a tararear una canción, por otro lado el idiota de zero no se da cuenta de silencio incomodo que esta provocando. *Si, Seto odia a Zero, o tal vez solo odia dejarlo con Safu*

-I'm falling for old conference people. Headlines and...- Ahh... Yo la conosco.

-flash flash flash photography.- Al mismo tiempo terminamos cantando ese párrafo y ella soltó una risa, la cual la hizo ver como una loca, estaba riendo "sola"

Le hise una seña para que se callara, ella abrió sus ojos al máximo y llevo ambas manos a su boca.

-Tsk...- Escuche un ruido proveniente del albino que caminaba por delante de nosotros, lo cual me hizo enojar muchísimo.

Seguimos caminando y doblamos en una esquina, después paramos frente a otra puerta y zero dio tres golpes.

* * *

**Los dejo por ahora... XD Perdón que sea corto. Espero que les guste (Todo el fic, porque este capitulo es...corto?) :)**


	6. Chapter - VI

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece, si no seria Yaoi... **

**Capitulo VI - Una vez mas, cien veces mas... **

Y veme ahora. Adelante de toda una clase de personas que desconozco, a punto de darles mi nombre. "Hola, mi nombre es Safu. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!" Si... como no? Con un "Hola" es suficiente. No es necesario que sepan mi nombre, de ser posible que ignoren mi existencia. Pero por ahora tengo que mantenerme en esta escuela para averiguar que es lo que soy en realidad. _Ja. Una vampiresa, acaso no quedo muy claro?... _Mejor tu cállate. Bien y ahora hablo sola.

-Ella es Safu Rain. Compartirá curso con ustedes por un tiempo.- Kaien Cross me miro y le dedico una sonrisa a todo el grado. -Con esto dicho me retiro.- _Muchas gracias por el apoyo._ Luego de hablar con el director por la falta de ayer, dijo que no había problema, después de todo no era del todo normal la noticia que recibí dos días atrás.

Sentí todas las miradas clavadas en mi, esperando a que diera una señal de vida. _Podría controlar su odio... Sensei. _Su mirada fija en mi nuca no cesaba, apreté los puños fuertemente para evitar pegarle una buena piña. -Hola.- Fue lo único que dije y sin esperar nada me fui a sentar a un asiento vacío al final de todo, justo al lado de seto, el cual me esperaba pacientemente.

_Genial... Tu también contrólate, Zero._

Seto me miro y comenzó a reír, pero me sentía muy cansada como para hablarle. De todos modos me vería como una loca. Recordé que en mi bolsillo tenia algo de dinero que me dio Cross antes de entrar al salón, dijo que no podía vivir sin comer. _Hablando de eso... Tengo hambre. _

Mire de reojo los asientos, vi a Yuuki la cual hablaba muy entretenida con una chica a su lado, también a las dos muchachas de ayer, las cuales memorias habían sido corrompidas por un demonio de cabello castaño. Por ultimo note a Zero sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo, esa mirada la cual se clavaba en mi perfil me molestaba. Párese ser que seto se dio cuenta y este ahora tenia una mirada de enojo.

La clase paso lo mas normal e incomoda posible. _Que mierda era lo que le pasaba? Acaso no podían apartar su maldita mirada. _Al tocar el timbre corrí al árbol de la vez pasada, ese que esta al lado de la reja de a gran mansion, y me quede ahí hablando con Seto sobre cosas nada importantes. Luego del receso volví a clases y de nuevo paso lo mismo.

Luego de todas las clases me dirigí de nuevo al árbol de siempre y espere a escuchar los gritos de las chicas, los cuales HOY estaban mas ruidosos que la ves pasada. Porque hoy era "San Valentin" Aunque para mi sorpresa y la del azabache, estaban muy organizadas para ser cierto. Aunque estoy segura de que a la mañana escuche gritos provenientes de acá.

-Oye Safu lo que mis ojos ven no es un sueño... Verdad?- Lo miro lo de reojo y continuo mirando, claramente no quería una respuesta.

-Mierda. Zero porque estas tardando tanto!- El grito de enojo de Yukki se escucho en todo el maldito territorio institucional, no podía mantenerse pacifica un ratito?

Las rejas se abrieron dejando pasar a una manada de vampiros con uniformes blancos. Los gritos se incrementaron dejando sordo a mas de una persona pacifica. Todos tan "Perfectos" y serios.  
Todas las chicas estaban bastante emocionadas, ellas se ponían felices solo con verlos, era algo bastante desagradable. Por otra parte un vampiro estaba bastante emocionado: Hanabusa Aidou

La mayoria de las cosas que pasaron fueron triviales. Solo un hecho capto mi atención, mejor dicho dos, y a Seto también le interesaron mucho. El primero fue...

Flashback.

-Kuran!- Zero grito llamando la atención del castaño, seguido le lanzo una caja pequeña decorada con un moño. Claramente el vampiro no la tenia anteriormente en las manos, era de Yukki.

-Lo acepto... Gracias Yukki...- Esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, que para mi sorpresa no era nada forzada. Yukki comenzó a pegarle a Zero, pero mi mirada se poso en Kaname, el cual pasos mas adelante de toda la multitud de adolescentes llenas de feromonas.

-Kaname-san... Puedo llevarlos por usted.- Claramente la chica de pelo violeta le hablaba con un gran respeto. -Puedes deshacerse del resto... Solo necesito este.- Juuuuummm...

Fin del Flashback.

Y el otro fue a Zero... El estaba corriendo de alguien... o mas bien de algo. Un aroma quizá... _Zero te descubrí_...

Cuando Seto y yo nos percatamos de la hora el cielo estaba rodeado de estrellas y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado. Bajar del gran árbol seria un reto.

-Safu... estas muy pálida.- Seto desvío el tema principal y me miro muy fijamente. -Eh... Pero yo me siento realmente bien.- Claramente mentí bien, después de todo... _Es lo único que se hacer perfectamente... Una vida llena de mentiras. _

-Safu... Puedes mentir, pero... tu aura es distinta.- El me miro serio y prosiguió. -Como sea... Vamos.- Puse mis manos en la gruesa rama donde anteriormente mi pecho se apoyaba y trate de bajar. En el peor momento mi vista se tormo de negro.

...Basta... Por favor, guarden silencio...

Alguien trata de dormir aquí... POR FAVOR!

-Kaname... Quien es ella? Porque no podemos sentir su presencia...- Una voz melodiosa, tranquila y molesta al mismo. Inmediatamente Kaname Kuran respondió. Se que si el anterior no lo hubiera nombrado yo no reconocería su voz.

-No lo se... Pero su sangre debería ser mas fuerte, incluso, que la mía.- La tensión se sentía en el aire, pero me sentía tan suave... Esas malditas almohadas acojinadas, y el calor de este paraíso de tela me atraía poderosamente.

-Como que mucho mas fuerte?! Aun mas deliciosa que la de un Pura Sangre?!- La insoportable voz de Hanabusa Aidou resonó en la habitación.-Pe-Perdón.- Aun sin mirarlo siento pena.

-Safu... se que ya estas despierta.- Seto, sabes? Eres un idiota. Le sonreí y seguí escuchando.

-Ella es una Pura Sangre.- Se escucho un incomodo silencio. -Pero solo hay una razón para que ella sea casi inexistente para nuestros sentidos... Ella es virgen. Quiza por eso viva durmiendo.-

EEEEEHHHH?! Pero claro que soy virgen! Por quien me toma?! Esperen... Como sabe eso?

-Aaaahh! enserio, pero eso no es nada malo o si?- Aidou... Por primera ves en tu vida piensas normal.

-Para un vampiro no haber tomado sangre nunca en su vida, no es nada normal.- Ah! a eso se refería. Mire a seto de reojo y este se descostillaba de la risa frente a ellos, como es que no lo pueden ver?.

* * *

**Domo! Purumpu-desu! Que les pareció? Les gusto? Ah! Tengo tantas ideas para esta cosita! ***-*** La cancion con la que me inspire fue Donut Hole de Hachi (Versión de Rib) Es muy conocida y estuvo rodando en mi mente estos últimos dias! Es como el SNK de Vocaloid, mas de 400.000 vistas! Hachi regreso en forma de donas. *Corazoncitos* **

**Esto no tiene nada que ver pero no sabia que poner. A si que nos vemos pronto! No? **


End file.
